


Remembering happiness

by Pixiedustburns



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiedustburns/pseuds/Pixiedustburns
Summary: I do not own roswell new mexico or any charecters.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Remembering happiness

Michael took a sip of beer as he looked up at the heavens. It was a beautiful clear night and the stars were already starting their show. A meteor shower was a big event in Roswell but Michael came out here for the peace...

Michael heard the sound of an engine rumbling and suppressed a smile as his heart kicked up a gear. He looked around as Alex came to a stop next to his truck and killed the cars engine.

"You came." Michael called out as Alex closed the car door. "Want a beer?"  
"You asked me to, yeah, a beer sounds good." Alex sat on the tailgate next to Michael taking the beer he offered.

"So that's all a guy has to do to get your attention, huh?" Michael glanced at Alex from the corner of his eye. "Ask you?" Alex took a sip of beer playing with the label.  
"What's the game here Guerin?" He finally asked. "Because I came out here because my friend asked me to." Alex looked at Michael meeting his gaze. "Why he did? Tonight of all nights. I dont know. But I dont want to fight."

"I dont want to fight either Alex. Look we cant change the past." Both of them looked at Michael's hand, unblemished since Max healed it. "But i picked tonight to start moving forward, making new memories?" Michael leant on his elbow and ran a hand through his unruly curls. 

"As friends?" Alex questioned. "Because i never stopped being your friend Michael." Alex flopped back onto his elbows looking up at the sky. Michael's eyes travelled over him, across his face, down his throat tilted at a tempting angle. He pulled his eyes away. He and Alex didn't do that anymore, had been working on being friends...

"Whoa!" Alex exclaimed, hand reaching out to touch Michael's arm as he stared up in awe. "Did you see that?" He smiled at Michael, eyes shining in the moonlight. The smile slowly faded as the two stared intently at each other. Alex swallowed, licking his lips and Michael's eyes followed the movement.  
"Dont over think this." Alex whispered as his hand came up to the back of Michael's neck.  
"Not thinking..Got it..." Michael agreed as Alex pulled his head down.

Above them the universe put on its spectacular show. But for Malex, each other was all that mattered.


End file.
